


A Lot of Heart

by amdnj



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nossan never did have luck with the girls. Of course his perfect match would be Deboss....<br/>A secret meeting between the two after episode 40</p><p>Just a really short ficlet to try to get me out of my writing slump</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Heart

His arm around her waist, and her hand on his chest. To anyone in the world, they'd seem like a normal couple with a bit of an age gap. There was nothing extraordinary about this at all. Except the amount of old man puns the two shared.

"Want to go park ourselves on the park bench for a bit?" He grinned, gesturing with his free hand at the punny part of the line.

"Perhaps among the trees we can be leaft along....the others shouldn't find us." She laughed slightly, tugging on his hand to the park bench.

His grin spread even further, as he sat down next to her, their legs brushing against each other.

"...Perhaps I'll just fall for you more..." He leaned forward and brushed a strand from her hair. She responded with a giggle. "Such a charming man. I just can't stop smiling around you." With her laughter growing stronger, she reached out and pressed her hands gently against his cheeks.

"..Nobuharu...Even though I'm--" Her smile left her face for a moment, but Nossan pressed her finger against her lips. "Just because you're deboss...isn't any deloss to me." Resting her face against his shoulder, her laughter shook her body at just how awful that one was.  
"...Nobu, I mean it!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I mean....this isn't what I look like...you're okay with that?"

"This is what I look like and you're okay with that." He shrugged. "i don't see what the big, old deal is." Cupping her face again, he kissed her lips hesitantly.  
"...Besides, in your heart..you chose this form right? You always take this form and only switch to the other when you're around them....whether human or deboss...what I love isn't what you look like...it's your heart that I love..and both this form and the other form have a lot of heart...hearts."

"...If only I was born human..." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder after kissing him back. "If only."


End file.
